


Cry Into the Night

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Forbidden Love, Loud Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: After arriving at Winterfell and learning the truth about his parentage, Jon is at a loss, but for Daenerys things are quite simple. She just wants him. Written for reddragon1995! Shameless smut in Jon's childhood bed.





	Cry Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddragon1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/gifts).



> This fic is a bit of a combination of a couple of things. I wanted to write something for the prompt that Reddragon1995 posted on Tumblr yesterday: I just want you. Sorry I'm a day late! As I was writing, I realized I could combine it with a headcanon I made a post about a week or so ago about Jon and Dany having really loud sex in his childhood bed at Winterfell. I hope you enjoy it!

Dany left her chambers in the Guest House and walked quickly and quietly towards her destination. The hour was late and she went alone, without any guard, and with a singular purpose in mind. Despite the events of the day, the halls that led from her rooms to the Great Keep were largely empty and the quiet left her alone with her thoughts until she reached his door. 

 

_ Knock...knock...knock… _

 

She fiddled with her hands until she heard the shuffling of boots from within and the door opened, casting a warm, yellow light on her. He looked tired- no,  _ weary _ \- though she could tell she had not disturbed his sleep. He was still clothed and she knew from very recent experience that he preferred to sleep in just the opposite. Winterfell was warmed by hot springs. The warm water piped through its ancient walls chased away the cold, and yet she shivered just the same at the sight of him. 

 

“Daenerys,” he said, his tone conveying his surprise. “It’s late.” 

 

“I know. Are you going to leave me to stand out here in the corridor?” 

 

“Of course not. Come in.” 

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

 

“Nor could I. I don’t want to fight or to argue tonight.” 

 

“Neither do I,” she replied, hugging herself. 

 

“I can’t even think straight,” he admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s too much. All of it is. I’ve had people telling me what I should or shouldn’t do from the moment Bran told me today. Ironically, and I have to say, maddeningly enough, the only one who hasn’t told me what they think I want or what  _ they _ want, is you.” 

 

“It’s simple. I just want you. I don’t care about the things that happened in the past. I can’t change them. My life has taught me that tomorrow is promised to no one. I just know that I love you and I don’t want to give you up. I can’t give you up. And I think you want me, too. If I’m wrong, then send me away.” 

 

“You’re not wrong,” he replied, taking her by the waist and pulling her body against his. Cupping her face in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that seemed long overdue. 

 

Nothing else made sense to him, nothing else mattered, but this felt right.  _ She _ was right. Everyone else had told them what he should do, who he should be. They spoke about the good of the North and the good of the realm. Dany, his queen, his life, had come to him and said that she wanted  _ him _ . 

And he wanted her. He had wanted her for so long. Families be damned. Perhaps what they were doing was madness, but it was truly the right kind of madness. He had stared death in the eye and spat in its face and if he was the king people claimed he was, then let them try to deny him what he truly desired. 

 

“Jon,” Dany whispered as they broke apart from one another. “I just-.” 

 

“I want you, too,” he interrupted. “Still. Always. I love you. Nothing has or will change that.” 

 

She pulled him back down by his collar and kissed him once more. They walked in tandem to the bed, shedding layers of clothing with each step until they were both as naked at their name day. She took his cock into her hand, stroking it until he throbbed and hardened. They had known one another in every imaginable way along their journey from Dragonstone to White Harbor and then to Winterfell. They had made love slowly, tenderly, their shyness dissipating like the darkness when the sun rises over the horizon. They mad made love hurriedly, knowing they could be discovered at any moment. Somewhere along the way, they had stopped caring who knew about the love they bore one another. 

 

That changed when they reached the seat of House Stark. They had retreated back to pleasantries, titles and formalities. Now, they began to cast them aside once more. 

 

They fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, lying at neither the head or the foot of the bed, not that it mattered much to either of them. She straddled his hips, his cock pressing against her cunt and he groaned when she ground her hips against him and teased him as she sucked on the sensitive flesh of his neck. He reached a hand between their bodies and thumbed at her clit, rubbing it in tight circles. Dany pulled away from him and moaned loudly at his touch. Brushing his hand away, she took his cock into her hand once again and positioned it at her entrance, coating it with her juices before she sank down onto it until it was buried to the hilt. 

 

“Fuck,” he grunted as his hands moved to her hips. 

 

“I intend to,” she smiled wickedly and began to rock against him, lifting herself up and falling back down in an easy, fluid motion. 

 

Never in his wildest dreams did Jon ever think he would be there, back in the room he grew up in, making love to a woman he would lay down his life for. If the Lord of Light had only brought him back for that reason, it would have been worth it. 

 

He began to meet her every movement as his hold on her tightened and he began to thrust up off the bed like a man possessed, drawing sounds they should have been ashamed of from her lips. Taking hold of her thighs, he turned them so she was lying flat on her back and hooked his elbow behind her knee. 

 

“Jon,” she gasped as he continued to rut against her and she felt the walls of her cunt begin to tighten around his thick cock. “S-so...close.” 

 

“Come for me, Dany,” he replied, imploring rather than commanding, his own body begging for release.

 

His words were enough to send her hurtling over the edge as she came, her climax spurring on his own and causing him to spill his seed deep within her. Her name tumbled from his tongue in a near incoherent stream as he dropped his head to her shoulder and struggled to support the weight of his body above her. 

 

“I love you,” she whispered against his temple. “Whether it’s wrong or it’s right. I can’t help myself.” 

 

“And I, you,” he replied when he found the strength to speak again. 

 

He pulled away from her just long enough to fall onto his back and gathered her back to him and held her close. She rested her head against his chest and gave a little laugh as they both tried in vain to steady their breathing. 

 

“I don’t know what happens next,” she admitted. “I don’t have a plan.” 

 

“Nor do I. But whatever it is that comes our way when the sun rises, we’ll face it together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
